The present disclosure relates in general to a system and method for managing disruptions within a transportation system such as, for example, air, land or sea transportation systems, and in particular to a system and method for managing disruptions using intentional impositions of delays on one or more vehicles that arrive at, and depart from, one or more specific locations, such as, for example, operations during which multiple airplanes arrive at, and depart from, multiple airport gates at multiple airports.